Matched': A Lifetime Of Mistakes
by ReckedSmiles
Summary: I look at him like he's crazy. "Austin...look around! Were stuck in a janitor's closet next to dirty old brooms and mops! This isn't what I meant. Never mind, I shouldn't have told you that. Let me look for a way out, so you can go back to the party. Daisy is probably looking for you." I start to get up, only to be brought back down by Austin's hand on my wrist. "Wha-?" *Auslly*
1. Chapter 1

**So hello and um, I had this story in my mind for a Long time so here it goes...**

* * *

"Austin...I wanted to fall in love like any regular twenty year old girl. You know with privacy and dates at the ice cream parlor. Without video cameras watching your freaking every move. Without ten other girls trying to win you over...and people watching you and deciding on their own behalf that I'm not right for you. I didn't want to fall in love like this. In fact, it was never my idea to come to the auditions Austin!" I slide down the wall and onto the floor in defeat. My red sparkly dress scraping against the wall while Austin listens to my stupid rant. Austin in his tuxedo and his golden blonde hair. The Austin whom I've grown to love over these last five months. The Austin which I've decided to trust. The famous pop-star Austin Moon.

I sigh heavily and plant my face in my knees, my headache hurting like hell.

"Ally...you kinda are..." He replies and I look up to see him smiling like he knows what he's doing. He bends down and sits beside me on the dirty floor.

I look at him like he's crazy. "Austin...look around! Were stuck in a janitor's closet next to dirty old brooms and mops! This isn't what I meant. Never mind, I shouldn't have told you that. Let me look for a way out, so you can go back to the party. Daisy is probably looking for you." I start to get up, only to be brought back down by Austin's hand on my wrist. "What are you doin-?"

"Let her look for me, it's not like the party was fun anyways. I rather stay here with you." He smiles and I sit back down slowly, my cheeks bursting with a light red. It probably matches my dress.

"O-okay..." I answer and start to fiddle with my fingers. My gosh Ally! You are twenty-three years old! Stop acting like a love sick school girl and start acting more mature!

"About what you said...this closet is sorta private. There's not a single girl in sight, except for you and no cameras. Ally, this is what you wanted right?" His hand finds it's way around my shoulder. "It may not be an ice cream parlor but it's something else right?"

I look at him, his eyes twinkling with hope, and laughter. I melt into his arms, not bothering to argue and just enjoying this moment alone. My head rests on his shoulder and I close my eyes.

"Hey, look at me..." He asks gently.

Somehow, my head turns to his face and he catches my ruby red lips in a kiss. My eyes widen in surprise but close slowly as I kiss back. We move in sync, not bothering to break our little dance. He nibbles on my bottom lip and I gasp in surprise while he slips his tongue inside.

I feel like my body is floating in air and little butterflies are dancing around my belly. That's when I realize that I'm kissing Austin Moon. I pull apart forcefully and my lips tingle from his touch.

I stare at Austin, his mouth hanging open and red lip stick staining his lips and his two teeth.

"Is something wrong Ally?" He asks his face full of worry and rejection. I suddenly feel my heart pierce and I feel guilty. Guilty for making him feel like that.

"You...kissed me..." I finally answer and cover my mouth. He sorta just proclaimed that he likes me. Austin Moon likes me. Unless, he was just driving on hormones and the kiss meant nothing, meaning I'm just a fling. A fling thing. A janitor closet girl. Oh, hell no. I'm not being that girl. I can't be used again.

"Ally...I-"

"Austin Moon! I'm not being your one time fling! I can't be that girl you say you love then leave the next day! I won't be that girl, I can't be that girl, because I like you Austin. A lot, but if you can't return those feelings I can't accept this. And no woman should." I interrupt him angrily.

He leans closer too me and kisses my cheek, then my ear. I shiver at this and he pulls away. "Ally Dawson...I like you, I might even love you. I can't see anyone but you when I'm alone. Your gorgeous, amazing, beautiful and talented. Your never be a one time fling, but curse the guy who did use you. I would never hurt you like that, because it that's the last thing I want to do." He puts his hands on my bare shoulders. "I don't care about anyone else but you..."

"I guess your time on this show is a success?" I whisper and stare straight into his eyes.

"I don't know...are we a perfect match?" He whispers back.

I shrug but smile helplessly. "Perfect match...more like a recipe for disaster..."

"I'm taking that as a yes..." He leans in and catches my lips in a sweet kiss.

"Daisy is seriously going to blow her top when she finds out..." My hands find its way into his, perfectly. Even though my dress is killing me and the sequins are scratching at my hips. Or that My feet are dying slowly and painfully in these shoes, and that my ears are burning with these uncomfortable earings. I really don't care. I absolutely positively don't care because I'm with Austin Moon...the guy I now know I love.

I guess Trish was right.

God damn she's always right.

Stupid TV shows.

* * *

**My my my...what do I have here? HUHHH A NEW STORY? Haha yup this is the prologue to 'Matched': A Life Time Of Mistakes. I hope you liked it. I worked hard. I rewrote this like 5 different times so you better review...**

**KIDDING!**

**But please give me your lovely feed back on what you think. **

**I know I have the other stories that I'm doing but this is one I've been wanting to do for a whole year and no one voted on the poll so...I GUESS HERE IS THE LICKETY SPLIT! **

**So look for more and this story is a lot of fun to write.**

**TATA**

**-RS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! SO Um quick notice before you read. The idea from this story isn't exactly original in some ways. It came from a pokemon story here on Fanfiction that an author decided to not continue anymore. Sadly that was one of my favorite stories of all time. And he was my favorite author of all time. That story had 193,646 words. 997 reviews and 52 chapters. It was hilarious and I loved how he wrote. But sadly he retired before he could finish it. It's called I'm Stuck In A House Full Of Girls. Thank you very mush.**

**Disclaimer: Look I don't own it. Ok? So get off my back and eat a gaint cookie or something.**

* * *

"ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON WAKE UP!" Trish yells out.

I roll over in my bed, not wanting to get up. I ignore her and plant a large pillow over my head. It doesn't matter...she'll never get me this way.

"You know even though you hide under your pillow doesn't mean I can't get you..." Trish cackles.

Rats.

I mentally snap my fingers.

I stay quiet and still hoping she will leave. Today's my first day off from my break from work. I need to sleep in and just relax. But, apparently the queen of relaxation and procrastination decided to wake me up for the most stupidest reason ever.

"Al-ly, come on, Im begging you! You have to go!" Trish whines.

"No!" My feet snuggle into the comforters, warmly. It's too cold out to go anywhere anyways. So no way am I going to get up. She can beg, she can bribe, but I won't move from this bed. And that, is final.

"It's only right!" She fights back.

"That I go and embarrass myself!?" I yell back. I'm sure any minute know my neighbors in the apartment building are going to come and check on me because of all the screaming.

"Yes! Everything it takes Ally! Love needs it!" She uses this excuse with passion while I roll my eyes.

"What does Love got to do with this!" I reply and start to hum the song with a slight giggle.

There was few moments of silence.

I stop humming in fear.

Oh, great...I'm going to die now.

Suddenly the comforters are pulled off of my body in a flash. I look up seeing the comforters flying in the wind outside. Shivering, I jump out of my bed and to the window, where my bed spread is flying freely in the open Miami sky. "Trish! Those were my favorite!" I cry out and open the window, ready to jump out and catch my favorite bed spread.

Trish pulls my arm back and I fall onto the bed. With a slam the window closes and I sigh in disappointment.

"Ally, your not going anywhere until you get dressed and go to the freaking auditions!" Trish threatens. She grabs one of my throw pillows and hits me with it.

"Trish!" I exclaim and grab one too, hitting her back. "I'm not going!"

She hits me again, but harder. "I don't care if you want to or not! I'll drag you over there by my bare hands wether you like it or not!" The pillow she has in her hands hits me one more time and I growl. Trish smiles atrociously and I already know who won this battle.

I hit her back though, determined to win this battle. "It's a free country and you still have to buy me a new bed spread! With amazing foam pillows!"

"Fine! But your still going!" She hits me with the pillow. "To" Hits again. "The." One more hit. "AUDITIONS!" I fall back on the bed with much force as she hits me hard with my horrible throw pillow.

God, Ally. Twenty-three years of life and you still think you can win a battle against Trish. Best friends hurt. A lot. "Okay...I'll go! I'll go!" I surrender and Trish calmly puts the throw pillow down, only to start squealing in delight.

"I knew you would come around!" Trish squeals and hugs me tightly.

I'm guessing your wondering what this is all about.

One word:

Matched.

The hit tv show about 15 girls living in a mansion with five other guys. One, this year, in particular. Austin Moon got on the show. A pop star with bleached hair and hazel eyes. Apparently very popular with the ladies. Dont even ask me how. His music stinks, his hair is bleached and he's a jerk. A real phony baloney.

Trish thinks other wise.

It was three years ago. I had just graduated from UME: University Of Miami Eagles, and got a degree. I graduated from high school at age 17. Never mind that, me and Trish wanted to go celebrate. We went out bought three 12 packs of Fanta soda and two thin and crispy pepperoni pizzas from Pizza Hut.

We ate a drank until our stomachs hurt.

So the next day, I was on a sugar rush, zooming across town. Trish tried hard to catch me but to no avail. I kept zooming and suddenly, my body just shut down and I fell onto an unknown stranger.

Big surprise, that stranger was the one and only Austin Moon.

"Hello." I whispered. Completely unsure what to do. I've never been held like that before nor have I ever met a celebrity in person. I remember telling Trish after the predicament that butterflies flurried fast in my stomach and the blood rushed up to my cheeks.

"You alright?" He asks, smirking. He was wearing a baseball hat and a jacket but I could recognize him anywhere. It was Austin. The bleach blonde hair, hazel eyes, and perfectly sun kissed skin. There was no way in hell I was wrong.

I nodd slowly and he puts me down on my feet.

"Good. Be careful alright? Take care!" And he was off with a warm smile and a wave of his hand.

I never knew why he was so nice to me. Or why did he smile make me feel like jelly. It was stupid and I swallowed those feelings quickly. Pushing them down my throat as hard as I could. You can't trust a pop star. That was the day I solemnly swore that I would never drink another soda again nor would I ever fall in love. And that's final.

You see now why Trish wants me too go to the auditions? She thinks I'm in love and that this is my only chance to get close to him and tell him my feelings. But I don't have it and I shush her before she can say another word.

I think he did what he did for publicity, in hopes I'll tell news reporters and do a report on how sweet Austin is. Making him even more loved. If he wanted to do that he might as well have saved a little girl's kitten from a tall tree for all I care. Let a duck family cross a road in a traffic jam. The possibilities are endless.

Besides that reason, I have stage fright. Major. It was never cured. Like seriously. It was when I was fourteen. I was the leading roll in Alice In Wonderland. I froze and couldn't speak or sing. As soon as I stepped on that stage it was hopeless. I couldn't do it. In the end they took me to a therapist but, that was a stupid idea and it didn't help me at all.

One thing for sure. I am going to find a way to get out of this. I can't embarrass myself on live TV. I can't disappoint my family and friends. And I especially can't embarrass myself in front of Austin! That would be horrible!

But, I have one thing going for me. I'm plain Jane Ally Dawson. I'm positive that no one wants a plain Jane! I'm so dorky, clumsy, ugly and **duffy**. (1) No way would I be Tv material. At least I have that. At least I have a chance, opening, escape, way out. At least I have that.

The last thing I remember is Trish pushing me into the shower quickly. Saying we have only this amount of time until the auditions. Like a manager. Trish always wanted to be a manager. More specifically, a celebrity agent. The only job she is actually interested in. I always told her to go for it but she only laughs her head off and says: "I've got a bajillion and one chance, Als. And no time to waste."

I would shake my head as if she was crazy and we would continue on with our rewind on High School Musical. Apparently we needed some high school cheesiness in our lives...and maybe a hunk of Zac Efron. If you know what I mean. (Waggles eyebrows) But, as we continue with the movie I feel like she's missing her chance, feeling a knot in my stomach, I stuffed my face with popcorn.

After the shower I dressed in a light orange jumper with black knee high boots and a teal butterfly belt.

Hopefully...this works.

* * *

**Sooo...**

**(1) Just finished the book The Duff and it was amazing. And cute! And a _little_ inappropriate...for eleven year olds...if they don't know what sex is.**

**Alright, I really wish this chapter was longer but I really love how this came out! Tell me what you think! I loved all your reviews! **

**(gives you a cookie for all the feed back)**

**So look out for chapter 3!**

**-RS**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHHH YEAHHH! SO *Double fist pump* The feed back I get from you guys is absolutely amazing and I love it. I LOVE YOU ALL! *BIG KISSES AND HUGS***

**Sooo, before anything I would like to do my disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: *Coughs, clears throat* IF I owned Austin and Ally, it would have a whole lot more romance and people would be having nosebleeds by the opening theme song. AND I would make them the Doctor's companions. I so want to see what would happen if a Dalek tried to kill Trish. Word to everyone, don't mess with the girl. She's a jaguar. RAWR! Lol. Moving on to the story.**

**Disclaimer 2: There is only a bit of profanity in this story so please, bare with me and if you find it displeasing...don't read this story. :)**

* * *

Me and Trish jump into my car quickly. Determined to get there on time Trish decided to drive. She knew well enough that I would drive as far as Canada to get away from the auditions so that's out of the question. I buckled my seat belt and sighed, pushing a strand of dark hair behind my small ear. My leg starts to bounce in a hasty way of getting jitters out of my stomach. It's better than eating my hair. It used to be a reflex when something bad happened or I was just nervous or scared. Trish would just laugh and ask me if I would like some guacamole with that. I stopped when my last boyfriend said it was gross and he would break up with me if I did it again. I stopped, but he still went and broke up with me.

Funny, huh?

"What are you thinking about?"

I look at Trish and find we are already long gone from the apartment complex. I don't hesitate to tell her, it just spits out of my mouth. Like word vomit. "Paul..." I say quietly.

"Hair Threatener?" She asks surprisingly, her tone more concerned than angry. "Why the hell are you thinking about him! Your going to meet the love of your life today!"

Hair Threatener was the nickname we gave him, Paul, after he dumped me. Along with douche bag, scum and a few other things. Again the words spilled out like word vomit from my mouth before I could swallow it. "I know! I know! I was just thinking about when I used to bite my hair when I get nervous but now I bounce my leg."

Trish pushed the brakes on the car way too hard and I flew up in my seat. Stupid seatbelts. I need to get those fixed. "What the freak was that for!" I yell out.

"Did you register in your mind what you had just said?" She asks me, hands on the wheel calmly but her eyes as big as saucers.

I blink in confusion. "What the freak was that for?" I try.

She puts her hands on my shoulders and shakes me violently. "You admitted your love for Austin! Ally! This is great!" She exclaims with a humongous smile.

"I what now?" I ask. I never said I liked him! Let alone, love him! I should seriously think before I say anything from now on. "I don't _love _him...!" I exclaim. "I was just agreeing with why I was thinking about Hair Threatener!"

"Come on! No one is going to take a lame excuse like that!" She answers back and starts the car, driving out of the empty parking lot we stopped in and into the free way.

"I don't like him! I barely know the guy!" I tightened my seatbelt angrily, in case she misunderstands any more of my language. How does this not get through her thick skull? I am trying so hard to convince her! "Look! Just be happy I'm even going to the auditions!"

"I am, grateful even! Your love life sucks! You need to get out there! Show those boys just how you move those hips!" She moves her hips in her seat while I face palm.

"Can we not talk about this now?" I groan, my cheeks glow a bright red. I can't move these hips. I can't dance. I never could, not even dance lessons helped. I swear I have two left feet. I giggle a little bit though at the crazy antics of my best friend.

"Ally." Trish voice softens. "You know I'm only doing this cause I love you right."

We go quiet.

"I don't want you to end up like that lonely clingy cat lady upstairs at the apartments. You need a guy. And auntie Trish wants some nieces and nephews. Preferably, 10 so I can spoil them rotten and give them ice cream for breakfast." She explains.

It was only a matter of time until we started to crack up at the names of the children and their personalities. 10 children went up to 20 and the names would just get funnier and funnier.

"Alright, alright!" Trish gasps from laughter, trying to regain some lost air in her lungs from all the laughing. I myself was out of breath and my stomach hurt like hell. "How about..."

While she was regaining air I looked outside, only to find we were in a completely different city. In a state of fret, I looked at the clock finding we have been driving for 2 hours. "Trish, where are we?" I ask, though I don't even want the answer to that question.

To no surprise, it took her a long time to answer. All that came from her big Latina mouth was an _oh shit, _chuckle and a very high and long well.

"Trish." I say in panic as she continues to drive in this foreign city. Well, to me it's foreign.

"I guess this is the right time to tell you we are driving to Orlando, Florida."

It only took me seconds to register this in my brain. "Trish!"

"And the auditions are at 3:00 p.m not 10:30 a.m..." She winces before hand.

"Trish!" I scold this time but more in despair than anger. "You know I don't appreciate this do you?"

"I know, I was hoping you wouldn't find out..." She says, displeased that her plan had failed miserably. The laughter was out of the car like a drain, it was bone dry.

After five minutes of silence I decided to brake the ice.

"You should have told me before hand, so I could get my season pass and we could go to an amusement park or something." I comfort her. Trying to show her I'm more disappointed than mad. I've always loved Orlando, trust me and I used to go here all the time when I was a little girl. I guess it feels like it has changed some how. I smile at Trish, whose eyes are lit up with delight of knowing I'm not that mad.

"Your fine with it then?" She asks, enlivened once again. I always knew Trish was a softie, on the inside, she is pretty tough and confident though. I would love to have her confidence.

I hold up my pinkie, thumb and wedding finger, shaking it around. "You already dragged me all the way out here, theres not really a point in being mad is there?" I ask and she waves the sign back.

"True." She replies.

With a sigh I sunk back down on my seat, a new wave of awkwardness floating freely in the car. There's nothing better than that awkward pause at the end of the conversation.

Suddenly the car starts to sputter, slowing down fast. Shit. The gas. I hit Trish's arm rapidly and repeatedly. "Stop the car! Stop the car!" I call out.

Trish loses the control of the wheel for a bit. "I was TRYING to drive but SOMEONE decided to hit my arm!"

"Don't drive! Stop the freaking car!" I scream and the car swerves to the left, quickly. "TRISH!" I say as she loses control of the wheel and it drives straight into a tree. I swing upwards and back down, my neck slamming against the head rest.

"Oh my God..." Trish mutters. Smoke clears out of the car. And the air bags decide to come now. They make that squeaky noise like in movies and I realize my car is dead.

I feel my body falter. My...car. My precious...blue baby car...

**So I dunno if its a filler chapter or not...you tell me but I liked it. I just watched my first concert last night. I saw Train...Gavin Degraw and The Script. God it was amazing. There was so much energy and music you could just lose yourself in it. Plus in our lawn seats I got a seriously good view. So look out for chapter four!**

**Muchos Love!**

**Going Mexican here...**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLOOO! I want to thank you loves for reviewing and I won't stop until I think I have fulfilled my gratitude. lol...so I want to thank two authors who have got that Auslly butterflies in my stomach at a cute moment in their stories. They don't know me but you should check them out.**

**ExtremeSaucity: You should already know her...she is an AUSLLY LEGEND. Trust me...she messes with your emotions man...**

**Miss-Rainy-Skies: A close friend of ExtremeSaucity and has hilarious stories and another AUSLLY LEGEND..Damage Control... gosh that is such a good story.**

**Disclaimer: I said for now if I owned Austin and Ally...I would for one...kill the producer...and work with the other raura fans to get the feelings in those two actors. Raia is annoying the crap out of me. Raura will forever win...**

* * *

"Your owing me way more than foam pillows and comforters..." I murmur as we stand outside of my smoking car. There is a crick in my neck that gave me the worst painful feeling. My hair no longer held my wind swept curly hair look, in fact it resembled Ernie's hair from Sesame Street...except on a bad hair day. My jumper was covered in oil stains while my legs were knee high in dry mud. We did crash into a tree and mud pit.

It just had to rain last night.

Trish was calling on her phone, trying to get someone to pick us up. No luck. She had no luck for a whole 45 minutes. We have been here for 45 minutes in hot boiling, _steaming_ Maimi sun.

I have never been one to complain about things. If something was under its best condition...I would make it better and point out the good things in it. Cause complaining is selfish, rude and something only Trish does. But right now...right now...God knows...oh he knows...that I am_ straining_ to not complain.

I'm just sweating trying.

I dig through my purse, taking out my cell phone and a bottle of Germ-Ex. While I quickly dial my father's number, I take the bottle and squirt a generous amount on to my dirty hands. The phone starts to ring and my hands rub furiously together, trying to get rid of any piece of dirt from my finger nails to my wrist.

It rings once, twice, three times...voice mail.

Well, crap.

I know well enough that three rings and voice mail means he just dodged my call. Out of all the times I needed him, today just had to be the day when my father ignored my call. I mean what kind of father does that? Ignoring his ONLY daughter's call. Well isn't that just craptastic!

"Ally, look, I think that's a car..." Trish exclaims and runs to the side of the street. I snap my phone shut and tuck it away in my purse, scrambling after her.

"Trish! I don't think that's a car..." I reassure her as we watch a black blob driving on the street become clearer in our sight. My eyes widen as I realize what it is. "That's a limo!" I yell as it comes closer.

Trish jumps up and down, trying to get the driver's attention, while I cross my fingers and pray that it's help. Help in a gorgeous...shiny limo.

Only...it drives pass us...at full speed.

I think a little piece of me just died.

Trish yells in frustration as it drives by and I silently start to cry, crumbling onto the muddy grass. Until I am just sitting in mud, tears streaming down my face. Trish sits down next to me, sighing.

"I'm sorry..." She says.

I give her silence.

"You know what I feel like right now?"

I nod my head no while she cracks a tiny smile. "Crap. A big load of crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap." She chirps. I smile slightly as she uses a less aggressive swear word. Like I've always told her to.

"Did you call the towing services?" I ask quietly. Hopefully the towing service will be any of help.

"Yeah but they don't have anyone to pick the car up today before the shop closes." She replies.

"Well that isn't very cool." I comment and grab a stick from the ground, drawing hearts in the dirt. At least we have a little push. _Yeah! _Then maybe we could walk to Orlando and rent a hotel room to stay the night! _Yeah!_ Forget about the auditions! _Yeah!_ My health and dignity costs way more than some stupid show! _Yeah!_

I start to get up, my ego all pumped and ready, only to fall back down when a car horn beeps.

What?

Me and Trish look up seeing the limo we tried to catch earlier. Were saved! I guess my ego really didn't need anything did it? I help Trish up and we come to the window of the fancy car. It rolls down slowly, leaving that squeaky noise. The person was wearing heavily tinted sunglasses but had bleached blonde hair.

Bleach blonde hair...now when did that sound so familiar?

Bleach...blonde...hair...

...

OH MY GOD!

"Hello ladies, we saw you earlier and our driver was going a bit too fast-" he starts.

"Nuh uh! I was driving like a true professional! Just the brakes weren't working at the time!" Someone calls out interrupting him.

He rolls his eyes. "Anyways..." He takes his sunglasses off revealing those perfect hazel eyes. _Crap_. "I'm Austin Moon, and you two lovely ladies are?"

Trish squeals slightly and I growl. Taking her hand I answer Austin. "Leaving. We are leaving. Come on Trish-"

"What do you mean leaving! We finally have someone who can help! I'm staying and you should too!" She then lowers her voice to a whisper that I can only hear. "Plus, you might get to get a little closer to the love of your life. God is giving you some lemons! Make some sweet lemonade!" She lets go of my hand and smiles cheekily.

"Fuck lemonade! I'm making carrot juice!" I reply back not so quietly.

"Who said anything about lemonade?" Austin remarks. "Anyways I'll unlock the door if your willing to take our offer. Besides I'm guessing your heading towards Orlando? Where going there too. So hop in if willing to hang out with sexy me or walk on the sides of the roads in dry mud. Alone. Your choice." He says and unlocks the door, opening it.

"We also have chips!" That someone calls out again.

"And we have chips!" Austin says happily as if it's the best pro out of cons.

Trish smiles back, eyeing me a bit. "Well I don't know about you and your carrot juice, Ally, but I'm going!" Trish says and jumps into the limo.

"So what your just going to abandon me like that just cos' some guy comes and offers and ride with chips!?" I yell.

"Hey! I am not just some guy! I'm Austin Moon the celebrity and now the star of 'Matched'!" He deflects my comment.

I give him one of my most nastiest looks and bend down, putting my purse and shoes on the road. I then pick up a scoop of mud and proceed in throwing it in his face. "Is that a good enough answer for you!?" I ask and fling my arm, throwing the excess mud on the dry tar road. I grunt in an unladylike fashion and pick up my purse and shoes, walking off down the road...alone.

"I'm taking that as a no?" Austin calls out.

I stop and turn around looking him straight in the eyes. "Never." I growl and run off down the road, my feet scraping on the hot rough road.

Dare she say she just blew off her only transportation to Orlando?

Yeah, but she still has her dignity as a woman. No man is ever going to make my knees fall weak.

_Unless you count Austin._

That man child?!

_That 'man-child' as you call him...saved you from utter embarrassment at that time in the mall two years ago remember?_

He didn't save me...I just kinda...sorta...bumped into him.

_Whatever, you still like him._

No I don't! Just leave me alone alright? Stupid mind conscience.

_I can hear you!_

"Shut up!" I yell at myself. I stop and realize that the limousine has followed me that five minutes I was walking.

"You going to accept our offer yet?"

I look up at the question, finding a tall lanky man with red hair and freckles. I wave a little hi. "Hello." I say.

"Hello to you to. But right now introducing ourselves doesn't matter. Austin is on a time limit and it's either you except our offer or we leave you in the dust. i would you prefer you accept our offer cause you look like a nice woman...someone who would like to enjoy some chips in comfort." He says.

_That does sound nice._

Shut it!

The red head gives me a hopeful look and I bite my lip. "So...would you like to dine on chips in style with the Austin Moon?"

I look around finding my self wanting to say yes...badly. I bite my lip. "What flavor of chips do you have?" I ask then mentally curse my self for asking such a stupid question. Chips can't change my decision to accept the offer!

"All kinda of flavors! What ever you like." He says smoothly.

_YES! Take the offer! Chips can influence your decision for the offer! Yes yes yes!_

"Um...sure..."

I swear it wasn't even me talking. It wasn't even me.

* * *

**Hello my happy readers! So stay tuned for the next chapie! I can't believe school is going to start! Its going to SUCK! Lol**

**Adios!**

**Still going mexican...**

**-RS**


End file.
